


Dear my Teacher

by Vee



Series: Teacher's Pet [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee/pseuds/Vee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll work pro bono as long as you show improvement. And you will keep improving. That will be part of the deal. I’ll look like a good, conscientious teacher taking pride in his work and you’ll be paying me in obedience.” He watches Levi’s expression briefly. “And pleasure, of course. How does that sound?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear my Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up/prequel to “Followed”. Truth be told, this really did come first (pun intended), but I managed to get the one-off written up before I even dreamed of transcribing RP into a fic. Yes, that’s right, this is an RP transplant. The present tense will probably be a tip-off because that’s how we roll. Erwin has something of a Jekyll/Hyde personality going on in this, as well. Regardless, enjoy the student/teacher kink smut and get ready for… more??? Potentially!!! If you like this and ask nicely we could be persuaded…

There’s a way Erwin moves around his house that tips Levi off to his discomfort; he weaves around the furniture and steps lightly, even on the polished stoned entryway flooring. Levi can’t recall a time where his teacher-turned-tutor ever accepted the offer of a drink, instead drinking from the water bottle he always brought with him. Levi’s mother is single and admittedly wealthy, but Erwin hasn’t dared to ask what happened to her husband.

Erwin never speaks of much, actually, if it doesn’t pertain to the lesson. It’s only been three nights a week for three weeks, but the vaulted ceilings and oak furniture still manage to make him a little more self-conscious. He’s a far cry from the trailer park he grew up in, and there’s the overwhelming sensation that somehow his indigent past will come back to haunt him in a house like this.

He looks at Levi and wonders how grateful he is, but realizes that’s an awful thing to consider. The outward suggestion of wealth has always made Erwin uncomfortable, and that’s his own problem. _Can Levi tell?_ , he wonders, _and is that why he keeps looking at me that way?_

“What? You know this. Don’t give me that face.” His mom likes Erwin because Erwin refuses to coddle Levi through lessons. Mr. Smith is a kind man, but an iron fist of a teacher and disciplinarian.

“I wouldn’t make this face if you didn’t give me a reason to.”

Erwin pulls the paper over and proceeds, as calmly as possibly, to solve the formula in front of Levi, explaining for the third time that evening the structure and purpose of the quadratic formula. He thinks he’s a good tutor – no, he _knows_ he’s a good tutor. But this isn’t about his abilities anymore.

“You seem distracted tonight,” he tells Levi. “Is anything the matter?” He doesn’t mean to sound harsh, but he’s also not totally concerned for Levi’s wellbeing, either. The boy’s manner, after all, doesn’t suggest anything to be overly worried about. It’s more a courtesy.

“Oh, I’m all right.” Levi blinks slowly, lifting his chin from his hand to jot down the answers to the problems in front of him. He slides the page across the desk for Erwin to check his work, despite knowing his solutions are flawless.

Leaning back in his seat, he puts his foot up on Erwin’s chair from beneath the table, his bare toes curling on the lip of the wood between his tutor’s spread knees. “Can I have a smoke break now?”

Erwin’s eyes can’t help traveling down, and he levels his gaze back at Levi as if expecting him to show an ounce of shame. “You’ve barely gotten anything done. You’re being stubborn, and whenever I spend time showing you something, you act like you don’t even need that. I should let your mom know the problem really is your work ethic, and that’s no business of mine to fix.”

He’s not above saying no to the money the tutoring gig is pulling down, if it means saving his dignity. High school kids are already the bane of his existence, and Levi is just…

Well, Levi is a different sort of animal entirely.

They stare at each other coldly for a few more moments. Levi’s foot still hasn’t moved, and he certainly hasn’t shown any reaction. “Fine!” Erwin surrenders to the apathy. “Fine, take a few minutes. Come back and we’re going to finish your history homework, even though I know you know that, too.”

Levi gives a slight, one-shouldered shrug and pushes off from Erwin’s chair, scooting his set back so he can stand. “If you’re so frustrated with me, why don’t you quit? It’s almost like you enjoy spending time with me.” His eyes rove down Erwin’s chest and back up to his face. _“Sir._ ”

There’s a bounce in his step as Levi walks away toward the back of the house. He slides the screen door open and fishes a crumpled box from his pocket. Tipping out his lighter and remaining cigarette, he sits down on the step beneath the door.

It’s only a matter of time until Erwin breaks under the pressure, and when that happens, he’ll either quit or give Levi the opportunity to jump on what he craves. All he needs is an opportunity, after all; he’s run through the scenario dozens of times in his mind already, and satisfies himself by running through it again while he enjoys a cigarette.

A minute passes, then five, then ten, and finally Erwin is too restless to hold out any longer. With any luck Levi hasn’t decided to make a break for it and leave him holding the bag – something he hasn’t done yet, but which Erwin is completely convinced he has considered. With a growling sigh he moves for the back door, and slides it open just enough to insert himself in the space created. “I’m not going to quit, and I do like you.” He wonders how to phrase himself. He knows he shouldn’t be so scared of stepping over a line, but something about Levi keeps forcing him to think about lines. It’s something about his face, mostly; something in his eyes. They’re not looking at each other right now, though.

“If you want to be rid of me,“ Erwin goes on, “just start putting the effort into getting good grades instead of making me feel like a fool. It wouldn’t be hard for you.”

Levi turns his upper body enough to press his cheek to Erwin’s leg, sighing in momentary contentment and delighting in the way his teacher goes absolutely still with tension at the contact. Erwin always smells nice, and Levi wants to tell him so.

“I don’t want to be rid of you.” He grinds out his cigarette on the concrete step and flicks it into a plant pot filled with water and old, crushed stems.

With a soft grunt, Levi pushes himself to his feet again and squeezes past Erwin in the small space of the doorway. His hand skims Erwin’s bicep. “History awaits.”

Rather than stew in what Levi means by his little sigh and his little tone that suggests a little more than a pupil’s devotion, Erwin instead can’t get his mind off the ghostly touch to his leg, the way Levi leaned into him deliberately and the unwelcome jolt it sent through him.

Entire books have been written about why that train of thought is a dangerous one, so he beats it back and goes about the rest of the lesson, only perhaps mildly more aware of every moment that Levi’s fingers brush his or their eyes meet indiscreetly over otherwise mundane questions and answers about Post-WWII America.

“Well, it started out rough, but it was a good lesson tonight,” Erwin says later, shrugging on his jacket at the table. Levi never sees him to the door; usually his mother does the honors, and on Fridays she usually gives Erwin his check as well.

Levi can tell Erwin’s pulling himself back into a different headspace as he leans back in his seat, watching him prepare to leave. It hasn’t been subtle, the way Erwin’s eyes linger or his nostrils flare. Levi’s lashes droop in satisfaction as he realizes Erwin suddenly won’t look at him.

“Your mom’s out really late tonight.” He fidgets. “Not that I’d normally complain, but… I was expecting to get paid.”

“She’s gone until Sunday,” Levi replies, arching a brow. Slowly and deliberately, he stands and trails his fingers along the table as he slinks toward Erwin. “I’m more than happy to pay up, since she neglected to leave your check with me.”

The check is sitting in an envelope in the kitchen junk drawer, but Erwin doesn’t have to know that.

He’s puzzled by Levi’s behavior, but Erwin is getting used to putting his mind out of places they shouldn’t be wandering. “Er… that’s… do you mean you could loan me the money or something? I’m not that desperate, trust me. I was just going to pay a couple of bills, but they can wait.”

He laughs humorlessly. The tension is too thick to stir through at that point, but Erwin attempts an exit regardless. “Okay, I… I guess I’ll be off, then!”

The glint in Levi’s eyes hardens to a cold flint and he grabs a tight hold of Erwin’s lapel and twists him until they’re face-to-face. He rises to his toes a bit and rests the other palm on Erwin’s chest. A smile curls his lips and he casts a glance down between them.

“I think you’re being deliberately obtuse, Mister Smith.” Levi bounces back a bit on his heels. “But you are going to let me pay you. You’re gonna sit on the couch and I’m gonna suck your cock.”

Losing his breath all at once makes it impossible for Erwin to talk back as quickly and as eloquently as he’d like. “Levi!” He finally spits the name, trying to sound firm, but the wave of panic sets in just as the wave of excitement does. “I’ve told you before not to say things like that!”

“I’ll say things like that as often as I please.” Levi feels a shiver of a thrill at the biting tone of Erwin’s voice. He doesn’t fail to notice he hasn’t been pushed away, either.

There’s another side of Erwin that he’s always been afraid will be found out, and he’s been so _good_ at keeping it in check since moving to town. Levi was going to be a problem from the beginning, he knew, but he still couldn’t help himself. His teeth clench and his voice growls through them. He doesn’t shake Levi off, though. “I could lose my job.”

A deliberate step and a twist has Levi maneuvering Erwin backwards into the living room, urging him toward the couch, urging him to sit

“You won’t lose your job, Erwin,” Levi says smoothly. “I’m not gonna go squeal. My mom ain’t home. Let me have this.” He sinks down to his knees, his hands on Erwin’s thighs, and Erwin can only watch. The mention of Levi’s mom almost makes him jerk back to his feet, but somehow he remains where he is.

He’s fighting between two halves of himself while Levi spreads his legs apart.

“If you want me to stop this,” Levi adds, catching the strongest hints in between the mixed signals Erwin keeps sending, “then give me a straight answer.”

“I’m… this is…” Things might get even worse if he gets violent, but his strongest urge is to slap Levi away, to physically fight him off. “Why…?” Is all he can ask. It’s not a reprimand, but it’s also not exactly a welcome to the seventeen year old in the process of aggressively propositioning him.

Levi seems to know very well what he’s doing, Erwin thinks. His eyes, though they’re still droopy and bored with everything, glint with exuberance at the suggestion. “Why are you—“ He can’t finish the statement because he doesn’t want to insult Levi unintentionally, insinuating that no others his age are interested, or that maybe Levi is immensely confused about his own sexual desires.

“You can ask questions after.” Levi slides his hands up Erwin’s thighs, swiping his thumbs rhythmically over the crotch of his well-fitting pants. His gaze flicks up as he leans in, watching Erwin as he mouths, wet and hot, at the bunched zipper. Really, the folds of Erwin’s pants are more than enough of a hint as to what he’s packing.

Levi leans back again, letting his palm replace his mouth and soft breath. “Do you want this or not?”

At first Erwin wants to toss an arm over his forehead, crumple into the cushions and say yes, yes he does, fucking Christ it’s been too long since anyone has actually been enthusiastic about this. But he’s been feeling the slow burn, the creep of irritation since Levi first started ordering him around. He’s held it at bay this long – the great battle inside, his other half – which was shocking on its own. His entire experience with Levi, from first picking him out of the grid of new faces in class and realizing he was going to be a distraction, to this auspicious moment, has been an exercise in restraint. Restraint and denial.

“All right, stop.”

He reaches down and grabs Levi’s hair all at once with fierce tightness. He waits until the boy’s composure breaks and he winces. “Were you put up to this?” There has to be some little shitstain in the ranks who pegged Erwin for what he is, and Erwin’s mind is still nubile enough to traverse wild theories of speculation regarding the more bizarrely drastic exploits of almost-adults.

Levi’s face twists quickly into a sneer, the pain in his scalp making both fear and arousal bubble in his stomach. He goes lax in Erwin’s firm grip. “No one put me up to this,” he spits through clenched teeth. “I’ve wanted you for _months_. It’s been awful. You start pretending that you _care_ , that you want me to do well…” Levi grips Erwin’s wrist and tugs, a silent request to be released. Erwin only gives in because the touch is too intimate to continue. “And now you’re in my house multiple times a week, talking to me, watching me, lording over me, and I fucking _want_ you.”

With a burst of frustrated energy, Levi surges up, pulling himself onto the couch to straddle Erwin’s lap.  

Erwin swallows roughly, surprised that the confession has made _his_ mouth dry. “Levi…” He lets the boy take up a position that traps him, but the words ring true enough that all he can do is let the name rumble in his throat as he lets his fingers trail down to the coarse and shaven hair at the back of Levi’s neck. His touch curls there and he subtly pulls him closer. “ _Levi…_ ”

Levi squirms and he drags his teeth over his lower lip. The way Erwin says his name could turn him into a writhing mess. It could make him an addict.

“It seems like a bad moment to assure you that I _do_ want you to do well.” The gentle touch tightens just slightly and Erwin whispers with dark import at Levi’s ear: “But it’s just like this. You need to be forthcoming with me or you won’t get a damn thing you want.”

“Yes, sir,” Levi says quickly, blinking in surprise at the sudden and chillingly obvious change in Erwin’s tone of voice.

His fingers slide down from Levi’s neck over the tempting adolescent curve of his back and the shirt riding just over a break of bare skin. To Levi it feels like ice, and he jerks a bit before pushing his ass out encouragingly. The tension in the room doubles within moments.

Just like that, Erwin pulls the touch away.

 “I’m sorry,” he suddenly mentions, turning his head and clearing his throat, coming back to his senses, seeming like his old self once again and all at once. “You just… brought that out of me, I guess.”

Levi doesn’t care, and he leans in to press his lips to the sharp line of Erwin’s cheek.

Erwin tilts his head away from the kiss at first, and makes a nearly uncomfortable sound from the gutter of his throat. But Levi’s lips are insistent on his jaw, so he eventually turns back and allows him to slip in with a kiss. A real kiss, not a tease, which Erwin takes to a subtle next level when he draws up and shifts his posture. He’s determined to be more comfortable where he was unceremoniously placed by force.

There’s no shame in Levi’s mind, submitting to this man, and he nearly whines when the kiss breaks off before he can taste a slip of tongue.

“I was put off because you were acting so shameless,” Erwin says, “I didn’t… I didn’t know what to do with you.”

The darkness returns in a snap, the low tone thundering in his voice as he pushes his nose against Levi’s cheek and gently, just barely, places his hands on his waist. “I don’t want just any _whore_. You want to have me when you’ll obviously give it to anybody, the way you act…”

Erwin shifts beneath him and moves Levi around in his lap with no visible effort.

He pulls back enough to see whether Levi will meet his eyes. He does.  “There’s no one else. I wouldn’t be like this for anyone else.”

Really, he acted that way to get what he wanted. And it worked well enough.

Almost shyly, Levi drops his gaze. “I’ll be _your_ whore.”

Erwin takes in a deep, slow breath, somewhere between aroused and conflicted. His hands tighten on Levi’s waist, and while allowing him the privacy of an averted glance he moves them beneath the hem of his shirt, pressing his palms hot against the boy’s bare skin. He smells like laundry that’s been done for him all his life, clean like all the resources in the world are at his disposal to groom himself to exacting measure. “Levi…”

He sees Levi brace, noting the disappointment that carries the word along, but Erwin’s tack changes at the sight.

“I’m not a remarkable man,” he goes on, “and you can see that. But something about you, right here, right now… it makes me feel like I’ve never felt before. Something about when you call me _sir…_ ” His hands slide up until they’re on Levi’s ribcage, and Levi arches with the touches. His breath picks up rapidly as Erwin’s large hands smooth over his skin and his thumbs come in to flick his nipples. His family always chides him for being too thin and pale, and they tell him he’ll never get a girlfriend looking the way he does. They make him feel small, ugly, even if it isn’t their intention.

He still small in Erwin’s lap, but he feels far from ugly. The rough fingers keep rolling and flicking over his nipples and he moans openly, his narrows hands making fists at Erwin’s shoulders.

Erwin whispers near Levi’s ear. “I could tell your mom I’ll work _pro bono_ as long as you show improvement. And you will keep improving. That will be part of the deal. I’ll look like a good, conscientious teacher taking pride in his work and you’ll be paying me in obedience.” His fingers push in and he squeezes both of Levi’s nipples between thumb and forefinger, watching his expression briefly. “And pleasure, of course. How does that sound?”

Although there’s no reason for silence, Levi chews his cheek. “I’ll be good for you,” he breathes, blinking slowly at Erwin. His fingers uncurl from where they were bunching the older man’s shirt. “I can do obedience and pleasure, sir.”

“Good.” Erwin leans slightly forward to kiss him again. “I should tell you I haven’t had a lover in over a year. I might be a little rusty. You might need to remind me of a few things and I’ll be happy to let you.”

 Levi nearly barks a laugh at being referred to as a lover. He manages to withhold the urge, though, when Erwin deepens their kiss and finally lets his tongue slide in slowly over Levi’s. Levi throws himself into the renewed kiss, a sound of excitement escaping him when the kiss grows urgent. The panting that he had only just schooled turns rough again.

“Ah!” Erwin breaks away, obviously pleased but slightly surprised by the intensity. Levi just gives him a hazy little smile.

“So tell me,” he asks Levi with a sultry timbre in his voice, “did you go through all the motions like some dedicated thespian after running them through in your head, jerking yourself off to the idea, or have you actually sucked cock before?”

“I’ve jerked myself to the idea,” Levi admits, running his tongue quickly over his upper lip. “But I’ve sucked more than enough cock under the bleachers to have a good enough idea on how to take care of this.” He slips a hand between them to squeeze Erwin’s crotch pointedly. Erwin gives barely a whine at the touch. “Do you want me to get on with it, is that why you’re asking?”

“I didn’t say that, did I?” His gaze is icy as he considers Levi’s breach of decorum, but then he realizes that Levi’s not quite aware of the decorum he’s breached. It’s not something that can be learned. It’s more of a finesse situation, something Erwin has to mold him into. And he will.

He reaches down and takes Levi’s hand in his own, watching his eyes, stunned momentarily by the implicit trust he sees there. Moving his hand slowly, covering Levi’s entirely, he manipulates the touch against his stiffening bulge and makes sure that Levi feels it well. “I’m not saying it didn’t go to my head, the first mention you made of doing this, but it was also crass and disgusting.” Like he’s not any of those things, just doing what he’s doing. Levi shivers with arousal and anticipation, and he nearly careens forward to press his cheek to his teacher’s chest. He wants to feel the muscle there. He wants to taste Erwin’s sweat and smell their sex on his skin.

As Levi starts to learn the pattern in the way Erwin moves his hand and begins to take control of the presses over his hard cock, the older man’s voice keeps rumbling. “I want to look at your face a minute.” -- _and imagine your mouth stuffed with some ungrateful teenage boy’s dick—_ “before I put you to work.” 

Levi’s jeans are growing increasingly uncomfortable, but it doesn’t feel right to touch himself. Not without permission, at least. Erwin’s gaze on him is intense, and Levi breaks the eye contact to look down at the outline of Erwin’s length against his zipper.

“Go ahead,” Erwin urges him, voice gracefully sliding into a more dulcet tone as he adds, “I want you to taste it.”

It’s not that he likes thinking of his cock as a groundless thing with no connection to himself, but saying _it_ still fills him with a sense of power. Even when he’s unremarkable at everything else, after all, there’s still something about him that Erwin will never feel substandard about.

There is a deep, thrumming urge in Levi’s heart to please this man, and he’s dedicated to that goal when he slips from Erwin’s lap to kneel before him again. His lips, he knows, are already a little red from the fierce kisses they’ve shared, and he feels satisfaction knowing that at least his mouth looks good when he’s sucking cock.

“Would you undo your pants for me?” Levi chances a quick smile up at Erwin as his hands tighten on his thighs.

That smile stirs something in Erwin that he wasn’t expecting, and of course there’s innocence behind it because, after all, Levi is shamefully young. That doesn’t necessarily equate to innocent, but for the moment Erwin isn’t concerned. The raw excitement on Levi’s face is what makes his heart leap, and he knows it will be his undoing.

Trying hard not to give Levi anything but the minutest smile in return, Erwin thumbs open the button on his trousers and pulls down on his zipper. “Next time I expect you to do this yourself.”

“Next time,” is all Levi murmurs as he rises higher on his knees, pulling at the band of Erwin’s underwear so that he can push it down, allowing it to rest stiflingly just under Erwin’s balls. He allows himself a moment to simply touch, feeling the weight that he needs both small hands to span, admiring the way precome beads in the slit. Erwin’s breath gets faster but stays remarkably even as Levi feels him. Instead of reaching for his head, Erwin instead lifts his arms and places them along the back of the couch, taking up the most imperious position possible.

Levi looks up and seeks Erwin’s eyes before flicking his tongue out on the head, tasting just as he was told to do.

Erwin’s mouth drops open. He can’t help a hard, quick moan at the heat and wetness as Levi repeats the motion. “That’s good, Levi.”

The praise gets him going. He’s glad that Erwin isn’t pushing him down on his cock like some of the guys he’s been with tend to do. So he likes it a little rough, yeah, but that doesn’t mean he likes the sensation of choking. Drool drips from his abused lips to slide down the proud arch of Erwin’s cock, and Levi sighs out on a pleased moan. He feels no shame when he earns a splash of the salty-bitter taste of fluid on his tongue.

Levi lowers his head with another savoring moan and Erwin struggles not to be too overwhelming or vocal with his reactions. It’s too much just thinking about seeing him at school in his flagrantly untucked uniform, staring from the desk three rows back, a look in his eyes that Erwin always pegged as general combative insolence until now. He saw the same look in Levi’s eyes while he’d been in his lap.

“Dear god,” he breathes. “Yes!”

Levi’s lips suck a little tighter on the head of his cock and his hips arch from the cushions.

Being on his knees in front of Erwin is where Levi feels like he really ought to be. He’s meant to be pleasuring this man. It’s natural. It’s easy to forget that he’s his teacher, and as Levi draws back he tongues persistently at the thick ridge of Erwin’s cockhead. He wants to smile when the reactions turn more verbal, and when he feels Erwin’s thighs tensing under his hands he pulls off completely.

Levi allows the head to rest against his lips and pumps the spit-slick length, encouraging Erwin to finish on his face.

Drum-tight and light-headed, all of Erwin’s tension flows into Levi’s hand as he looks down to see that pretty mouth open for him, less of a bull’s-eye than a suggestion. “Levi--!” Erwin gasps when they look at each other. He really is living up to his offer; few positions are more shameless.

He keeps his eyes on Levi’s face to watch as he spurts out in a thick arc of come which lands across his cheek, following that with less spectacular remnants splattering off from Levi’s jerking hand to fall on his lips and chin.

Levi is sure to milk the situation dry, putting his lips to Erwin’s leaking cock to lap up the remainder of his release. With a soft moan, he falls back to sit on his ass, blinking slowly as he stares up at Erwin.

“Take a picture while you can,” he says “Because I’m gonna go wash this off, otherwise.”

Erwin is only slightly shaky, short of breath for just a moment that he corrects with a deep, controlled sigh. The physical sensation wasn’t even the point; though the work of Levi’s talented mouth was well appreciated, it’s the sight of him with spunk sliding down his proud young face that does the most proverbial damage.

“If you insist,” Erwin says, the words soft and dark like he doesn’t even want to admit he’s speaking them, not even as he pulls out his phone and captures the image, potentially forever if he doesn’t come to his senses and delete it later that night.

Still, there’s the _potential_ of the image being his forever.

Again, Levi gives Erwin a slow blink. He pushes himself to his feet, holding his dirty hand a little away from his body. ‘I’ll be right back,” he murmurs, making it a promise. He’s quick but thorough initially, as he washes his hands and face and swishes Listerine between his teeth before spitting into the sink. He scrubs his cheeks another four times before he tears himself away, padding back to Erwin with his bangs still dripping water.

“I hope you’ll put that picture to good use.”

When Levi stops in front of him, Erwin reaches out to trail his fingers lightly over Levi’s thigh – the outside edge, the seam of his jeans. His hand slides smoothly beneath the hem of Levi’s shirt and he looks at him, still not answering, because he knows he doesn’t need to.

Erwin grabs the waistband of his jeans and jerks Levi forward to where he sits. As carefully as can be, Erwin rises to his feet, and curls his grip hard on the denim, knuckles brushing on Levi’s abdomen and the thin trail of hair leading down from his navel as he rises.

Leaning closer, he tucks his head to Levi’s ear and whispers, “The sort of good use you’ll get out of the knowledge that I have it?”

Levi turns his head quickly when Erwin leans in, nipping at the man’s earlobe. “Exactly that.” His voice is warm and fond, and he doesn’t feel any shame in the obvious affection when he nuzzles his nose against Erwin’s cheek.

Erwin steps back after breathing Levi in for a moment, and lifts his phone between them. He turns the screen to Levi and the picture is still there. “You’re photogenic.”

Even a cursory glance at the image has Levi’s face flushing pink, and he chews his lip as he stares. “That doesn’t look like me.”

Erwin just smiles gently and pockets the phone. He leans back in and runs his hands over Levi’s chest even though only one is enough to cover the expanse. He growls very softly and whispers, in an almost detached way, as if his voice suddenly turned on in the middle of an intense line of thought. “If I did it I’d do it in front of that big mirror in the living room, from behind, so you could watch yourself in the mirror and realize yes, that really does look like you.”

He presses an almost chaste kiss to Levi’s forehead, and seems to switch back to his normal self. The good teacher. “I need to go home now, Levi.”

The good teacher, yes, but he still lets his knuckles brush just slightly enough to seem unintentional over the front of Levi’s pants as he turns to gather his things from the table.

Levi very nearly begs him not to leave. He resists, though, because he’s not that desperate for him. Not yet. His skin tingles with Erwin’s confident touches, and he lowers his gaze when he brushes past.  He’ll be thinking about that brush of Erwin’s hand long into the night.

Quickly, Levi walks into the kitchen and pulls out the envelope containing his tutoring check.

“Hang on,” he says, padding after him, because Erwin doesn’t usually get walked to the door and seems intent to break away easily. Levi walks up and tucks the envelope into the pocket of Erwin’s jacket just before closing the door.

“Drive safe,” is all he says before flicking the lock into place.

 

 

 

 


End file.
